My Little Sonic: Friendship is Speed
by SuperSonicGirl
Summary: This is my first Story so please don't hate. This is a story about Sonic and my little pony if you can not already guess and i hope you rate and comment so just sit back with some popcorn and enjoy the fanfic Also Sonic's Element is that for a little troubles with Discord. I've said to much
1. Chapter 1

These were Sonic The HedgeHogs last moments. There he was floating aound space, everyone on the planet useless to save him from this terrible fate, eggman dead, no chaos emeralds to help, no friends to save him, all he could do now was close his eyes and except his fate as these last moments passed. He could see his life flashing before his eyes, and with that the greatest hero known to man died, R.I.P Sonic The HedgeHog. See You On The Other Side.

Emerald City, amongst other cities this one is diffrent, it is not a normal city because some of its residents have special powers, what is this? A blue bur tears through the streets of this fine city on the way to a friends house, as it slows down it is revealed to be the fastest thing alive, Sonic.

Sonic has spiky blue hedgehog like hair, olive skin, emerald green eyes, a black blazer, blue undershirt, blue jeans, red and white shoes with a golden bluckle, and oddly enough blue hedgehog ears and tail.

Sonic was slow jogging (aka about id say 600 to 700 mph) to his friend Tails, the child prodigy himselfs, house. "Yo little bro whats up?" Sonic asked "Oh Hi Sonic, Im modifing my watch so we can acess Princess Celestia at anytime, anywhere" Tail answered "Cool Tails, OH Crap! Tails I gotta go or ill be in big trouble" Sonic said speeding out the door "See ya Sonic" Tails said waving his hand before going back to work "what if i cut the red wire" Tails mummbled as he cut it and got shocked "thats not it" Tails said as he continued to rammble.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Library (well what looks like part of it. Dont blame me! it has the same hourglass thing!), A girl with dark purple hair that had a light purple stripe in it, a pony's tail (NOT A PONYTAIL), Purple eyes, purple sweater, black T-Shirt that went down to her knees, purple knee high socks, and purple and white sneakers. She was looking for (If you dont guess what your stupid) a book (see?) "no, No, NO, NO! ugh, SPIKE!" she yelled to a 8 year old with a green mowhawk with purple sides, sharp green eyes, purple jacket, green shirt, purple pants and shoes, a dragons tail, and abnormaly sharp teeth, oh and he was short (Spike: Hey!... Me: ITS TRUE!) "Its over here!" he yelled

 **SMACK!**

could be heard as Twilight not so gently pulled him down with magic as he hit face first into the floor "Ah Ha!" Twilight said triuphant as she magically placed the book on a holder "Elements,Elements,Elements,E,E,E Ah Ha! See Mare in the Moon?" Twilight said and went up to an uper balcony where the book that she needed was conviently place on a stand

(Twilight read everything that looks like _this_ )

 _The Mare In The Moon, a tale from olden times, defeated by the elements of harmony, banished to the moon._

"Spike take a note" Twilight said "Ready!" Spike exclaimed

(The letter Spike wrote looks like _this_ )

 _My Dearest Teacher,_

 _My continuting studies on magic have led me to discover that we are on the_ "Hold on" Spike said "Presh Pre" Spike sounded "Threshold" Twilight tried "Thre-" Spikes sounded "Brink?" Twilight tried but Spike just looked her "That Something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight said, _that something really bad is about to happen. For you see the mythical Mare in the Moon is actually Nightmare Moon and on the 1000th year of The Summer Sun Celebration the stars shall aid in her escape and she shall bring forth eternal night! I am awaiting you immediat action_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

"Aaand Done!" Spike said "good send it" Twilight said "What now? but Princess Celesita is probally really busy and the Summer Sun Celebration is like the day after tommorow" Spike winned "But the day after tommorow is the 1000th year of the Summer Sun Celebration, it Imparative (is that how you spell it?) that the Princess is told right away!" Twilight said "Impar-" Spike started but was intterupted "IMPORTANT!" Twilight yelled in his face making him double over into some books "Okay Okay" Spike defened as he sent the letter "I wouldn't hold your breath" Spike said "oh im not, I know Princess Celestia had complete and total faith in me" Twilight said as she got a note "see? I knew she would want to take immediate action" Twilight said "Dear My Faithful Student, You know that I have complete and total faith in you and I acknowledge you comepletely" "uhuh" Twilight said looking brave "But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Spike said. On the chariot "Dear Twilight Sparkle, there is more to a young pony's life then studying so that is why I have sent you the check the Summer Sun Celebration Preprations and while your at it, Make some Friends!" Spike read and Twilight groaned "Your staying in a library Twilight, doesn't that make you happy?" Spike asked Twilight and she perked up "yes, i will check on the preprations as fast as i can, then go to the library to get some proof of Nightmare Moon's return" Twilight said "but when will you make friends like the Princess said?" Spike asked "she said to check on the preprations for the Summer Sun Celebration, nothing more, im sorry Spike but the fate of equestria does not lie on me making friends" Twilight said as they landed and she got of "maybe the people in Emerald City have intersting things to talk about" Spike said as a girl with frizzy pink hair, blue frilly vest, white T-Shirt, blue skirt with 2 blue balloons and 1 yellow balloon, pink Knee high sock, blue shoes, and a pink frizzy pony's tail (Not a Ponytail) "come on Twilight just try" Spike said gustering to the girl (dare you to guess who it is, did i not make it obvious?) "um... Hello" Twilight said and all she got was a prolonged gasp from the girl as she zipped away in a pink and blue blur (that for sonic and rainbowdash's tast wasnt that fast) "okay first Sweet Apple Acres, Food" Spike read as they walked into an Apple orchard " **YEEHA!** " could be heard from a girl with blonde hair, a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a pony's tail, and a all around contry styled get up as she ran and kicked a tree "lets get this over with" Twilight said with a grin "Howdy my names AppleJack, we here at the farm love making new friends, now what can I do ya for?" AppleJack asked "yes Im Twilight Sparkle and I was sent her by Princess Celestia to over look the Prepartions for the Summer Sun Celebration, your handling the food?" Twilight asked "we sure are" AppleJack said as she went over to a rusty triangle and rang it " **SOUPS ON EVERYONE!** " AppleJack yelled and Twilight and Spike were brought to an empty picnic table where AppleJack listed what I personally couldnt decied where food names or the names for her family ending with "and thats Granny Smith up and at'm Granny we got guests" AppleJack said and Granny Smith walked over to the table mummbling. After they were forced into eating the apple foods by pouting faces they continued "Next there should be a girl clearing the skies" Spike said looking up and around "Well she sure isnt doing a very good job it" Twilight said looking at the cloudy sky as she got rammed into a mud puddle by a girl with a Rainbow Pony's tail, Rainbow hair, Magenta eyes, and a outfit you can get dirty in on "You ruined my favorite clothes!" Twilight shouted in anger "Oops sorry let me help you that" she said bringing over a cloud and shaking it soaking Twilight "oops too much, oh i know my Rainblow Dry no no dont thank me, your very welcome" she said before seeing Twilights hair and breaking down laughing "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I was sent here by Princess Celestia to check on the weather, your RainbowDash i presume" Twilight said "ya have ya heard of me?" RainbowDash said "I heard your supposed to be keeping the skies clear" Twilight said "yea yea ill do it once im done practicing" RainbowDash said "for what?" Twilight asked "The WonderBolts!" RainbowDash said gustering at one of their posters "the WonderBolts?" Twilight said "yep" RainbowDash said relaxing "The fastest fliers in all equestria?" Twilight asked "thats them" RainbowDash answered "they would never accept a girl who couldnt keep the skies clear for one measliy day" Twilight said "ha! I could clear this sky 10 seconds falt" RainbowDash said sternly "prove it" Twilight dared giving RainbowDash a 'I dare you' glare, and Twilight got her proof as RainbowDash cleared the skies in exactly 10 seconds flat leaving Twilight and Spike speechless "see 10 seconds flat. Id never leave Emerald City hanging" RainbowDash said to gaping mouths "Your a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I cant wait to hang out some more" RainbowDash said snapping Twilight back to reality. At Town Hall, "Decorations : Check. Beautiful" Spike said "yes the Decor's coming along nicely we'll be in the library in no time at this rate" Twilight agreed "Not the Decor. Her" Spike said Straighting his clothes as they looked at a girl with blue eyes, Purple styled hair, Purple styled Pony's Tail, white tank top, Purple skirt with 3 blue diamonds on it, purple knee high socks, and purple dress shoes "oh how may i help- oh my stars whatever happened to your hair?" she asked "we must fix this crime agianst fasion" she said pushing Twilight where her cries of help to stop from having to try on clothes but they were deaf in Spikes ears. After finally getting out of the dreaded place they next needed to check on music where they met a girl name FlutterShy who Spike told his life story to and she is really good with animals and has a pony's tail like everyone eles helping. "Next is Protection, And its the last one!" Spike said and they walked to the main building "it doesnt seem very protected" Twilight said examing the builiding although not looking up "here!" she heard a boy say who unlike everyone else where they had no ears and a pony's tail, he had Hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail "hello my names Sonic whats yours" Sonic said kissing her hand like a gentleman would "T.. Twilight S... Sparkle" Twilight managed "Nice to meet you now ima get back to my nap" Sonic said trying to jump to his naping palce but was help down by Twilight grabbing him with magic "oh no you staying down here and gaurding the main building" Twilight said and with a fine he leaned agianst the building and she left. She sighed half out of annoyance and half dreamily, she walked into the library and...

"SURPRISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody please Rate and comment if you like but pls no H8. 3 =)**

 _Last Time On My Little Pony_

 _"Spike!" "Its Over Here!"_ _ **SMACK!**_

 _"Sonic The Fastest Thing Alive At your Service"_

 _"SURPRISE!"_

"SURPRISE" yelled the entire town which somehow fit inside the Golden Oaks Library "Pinkie turn around" Sonic said and Pinkie did "boo!" Sonic yelled hanging upside down "your silly!" Pinkie yelled "and your a party animal" Sonic said as he walked away leaving. Twilight herself ran to her room to watch something to relive her stress because 1st she was sent here 2nd she had something to do and got delayed and couldnt get information of Nightmare Moon's return anf Finally Pinkie Pie threw this loud party so she would always get intterupted when she read. Twilight punched her pillow in frustration befroe looking through all 20 channels but nothing was on so she just laid down on her pillow to think " _that guy Sonic. He's really something._ " Twilight thought then blushed at the thought.

DownStairs, Sonic was getting annoyed. He kept trying to get away from the girls left and right and when he thought he escaped he ran into ANOTHER ONE. Eventually he grabbed some punch, jumped out the window, and relaxed on a branch "What are you doing out here? The party's inside!" he heard a rainbow haired teen say and matter of fact she was flying right next to him "nice flying and I came out here because inside is too crowded for my taste" Sonic said "Im RainbowDash, Fastest Flier In Equestria!" she said flaring her wings and doing a pose "sorry but the fastest is already taken by me. Sonic, Fastest thing alive" Sonic said then RainbowDash saw him disappear in a blink and reappear with a tray of cupcakes "where'd you get the cupcakes?" RainbowDash asked "Sugar cube corner. Like one?" Sonic asked her and she took one of the pink frosted chocolate cupcakes "but thats like 5 blocks away and you were only gone for a milisecond" RainbowDash said "i went there though it was only about .05% of my real speed" Sonic said and her jaw dropped "well you can stay out here if you want to. See ya" RainbowDash said and Sonic started eating a chilli dog that appeared in his hand but Rainbow didn't question as she flew inside through the window. Sonic was hanging upside down from his branch now "hey Sonic come one time to watch the sun rise" Tails said running up to him "Okay lets go" Sonic said and they slow jogged to the main building well for tails it was a slow paced run. At Town hall aka main building, Tails and Sonic had walked in and sat by Spike by the time they were about almost finished with the talking and Nightmare Moon had shown up and Sonic did hear anything Twilight said to Nightmare Moon but she was kinda getting on his nevers and wouldn't shut up about talking about her evil plans and she was about at "THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVV-" before a devastaing _**CRACK!**_ could be heard as Sonic siscor kicked her hitting her square in the jaw "Shut Up" He hissed at her and she growled angerly and disappeared in black Smoke "are you crazy! do you have any idea how dangerous she is!" Twilight said "Nope and by the way maybe its best we leave here" Sonic said and with one last growl and a possible flirtaous wink she and Sonic and the rest on the mane 6 ran to Golden Oaks Library while Tails walked back to continue trying to get the radio transmitter working "so far 6 explosions New record" Tails said while walking. Sonic and the girl were in the library "There are 6 elements of harmony, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty and Courage, The 7th is completely unknown" Twilight read "they are now in the acheint castle of the two sisters which is now located in what is now known as... The EverFree Forest!" The Mane 6 said looking scared "It isn't really all that bad. Good place to get the heart pumpin'" Sonic said and they looked at him like he'd grown a second head "What! Are you crazy!" RainbowDash said "maybe but still deep waters, Vines, Pits, platforms. Good place for a run. Unless your chicken" Sonic said and RainbowDash felt her face heat up as she flew at top speeds into the forest " _I'll teach him to call me chicken_ " Rainbow thought "I'll get her" Sonic said racing after RainbowDash. Meanwhile RainbowDash was lost " _oh no I'm lost_ " RainbowDash thought. Meanwhile with Sonic, _"where'd that girl go?"_ He thought as he swang from vine to vine like tarzan (you really did that?) oh no, never mind him, jumping platform to platform like a boss. Back at RainbowDash she looked around and accidently ran into a Giant Rock wall and started plumting until she stopped because the blue blur himself went and carried her bridle style "Wake up sleeping beauty" Sonic said as Rainbow opened her eyes and blushed as Sonic then ran towards everyone else. "No One Comes Out!" Twilight said scaring her friends as the cliff broke, RainbowDash flew and saved Pinkie Pie and FlutterShy while AppleJack grabbed a root to stop herslef, Sonic ran down the broken cliff side flipped off and landed 2 feet on the ground. However, Twilight wasn't so lucky and was barely hanging onto the ledge "AppleJack! Help!" Twilight yelled "Ima Comin' Ima Comin'" AppleJack said grabbing onto Twilight "AppleJack! What do I do?" Twilight said scared then AppleJack saw a thumbs up from RainbowDash "let go" AppleJack said calmly "Let go! are you crazy!" Twilight said "listen to me what I say is the honest truth, let go and you'll be fine" AppleJack said and reluctantly Twilight well let go "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed as she fell. Twilight felt herself stop falling and opened her eyes to see she was being carried by RainbowDash and FlutterShy. They wobbled a bit and Twilight stiffled a scream "Sorry i'm not used to carrying much more than a bunny or two" FlutterShy said apollogisying as they set her down Twilight saw AppleJack climbing down. The continued walking until they met a manticore in which FlutterShy took a thorn out of. They continued walking through the forest until Rarity said "I must get a rest from this icky muck" and it all went dark "I didn't mean literaly" Rarity said "this is no good the castle could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't be able to see it" Twilight complained "I think I stepped in something"AppleJack said as the trees gained ugly and scary faces although to Sonic they just looked ugly and they screamed except PinkiePie and Sonic didn't "It's just mud" AppleJack said then looked at the faces and screamed with them. Eventually they heard Pinkie Pie start laughing "Pinkie! what are you doing! run!" Twilight said "you silly you see" Pinkie said

 _Giggle at the Ghosties by Granny Pinkie Pie_

 **When the I was a little filly and the sun was going doooown**

"Please don't tell me she's" Twilight said

 **Shadow's and the scary things would always makie me froooown**

"She is" Sonic said facepalming

 **I'd hide under my pillow because of what I thought I saw**

 **But Granny Pinkie Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at alllllllll**

"Then what is?" RainbowDash asked

 **Sooooooo giggle at the ghosties**

 **grafle at boasties**

 **crack up a creepy**

 **go a round with the wezzy**

 **andwhenyouthinkyourscaredjustremeberthissongandit'llmakeyouwanna** [Deep Breath] **LAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**

Pinkie finished the song and left everyone laughing on the floor. When they finally got their composure agian they continued walking until they reached a river "water" Sonic mummbled to himself as he shook a bit from the thought "It's too fast we can't get across" Twilight said looking at the raging river untill they saw a wailing serpent that was missing half a mustach. Rarity eventually solved the problem by giving the serpent half her tail and such and next they we met with a fallen down bridge "oh no! how will we get across this?" Pinkie asked "duh" RainbowDash said extending her wings "oh ya" Pinkie said as RainbowDash flew across to tie the rope. Just as she was about to tie the second rope to make the bridge stable she heard her name "Rainbow" said a voice that was slightly echoey and creepy "wha? who's ngout!" RainbowDash said as 1 girl and 2 boys came out of the thick mist wearing a color swap of the wonderbolt's costumes and dark purple hair although their eyes were covered by yellow patches (is that what that is?) i'm going to keep ignoring you. "we know you the fastest flier in all equestria" said the girl one "you mind telling the Wonderbolts that? I've been trying to get into that group for ages" RainbowDash said "Not the Wonderbolts, we're the ShadowBolts! fastest fliers in the everfree forest and soon equestria but first, we need a captian" she said as they puffed their chests out (is that what they did?) can you stop? anyway back to the story. "The Fastest" "Uh Huh" said RainbowDash "most Agile" "uh huh" said RainbowDash "flier in all equestria, we need, you" She said that last part in RainbowDash's ear "Yes! first let me tie this rope and we have a deal" RainbowDash said as she walked to tie the rope but she was interupted by the girl ShadowBolt memeber who appeared in front of her "No! it's them or us" She said. Meanwhile on the other side of the half tied bridge, "what's taking her so long?" Sonic asked as he leaned onto the nearest tree and the other girls close to him "oh no. Rainbow don't listen to them!-" yelled Twilight who saw what was stalling her but she was cut short from her yell as the fog mysteriously thickened and muffled her voice. Meanwhile back on the other side, "you" RainbowDash said or at least the ShadowBolt thought she said and they smiled "I mean Thank you but I'm gonna have to decline" RainbowDash said and they growled as she tied the rope and flew across the gourge through the mysteriously lightening fog to the other side as the ShadowBolts mysteriously disappeared (Oh boy! I wonder what happened to them?) for once I have to agree with your sarcasm. RainbowDash landed and did a pose to her cheering friends then they walked across the rickdy wooden bridge. They went inside the castle where they took down the Elements from their pedestal and left "come on girls we gotta let Twilight consentrate" AppleJack said as they left. Then out of no where a dark purple (is THAT the color?) tornado that sucked up the elements causing Twilight to jump in with Sonic following "Twillight!Sonic!" yelled the girls "where'd they go?" AppleJack asked then Rarity saw a light blue flash from a nearby tower "there!" Rarity said pointing to it and they started running to them. Meanwhile in the tower with Twilight and Sonic, Twilight was by the elements trying to do the spark **Crack!** could be heard as Sonic upper cutted Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Moon shot a few blasts at Sonic with some breaking the roof and some hitting their target. Sonic was on one knee when it happened

*Flashback squence begin*  
A blue hedgehog ran with a blue aura in front

of them making them go twice as fast

*Flashback squence end*

"What was witht that Hedgehog?" thought Sonic as the ran twice as fast with the blue aura in front of him as he ran and hit Nightmare full force with a devastating **CRACK!** as she lodged into the wall. Nightmare Moon teleported behind the elements and stomped the ground that somehow broke solid rock (don't question it) "Twilight! Sonic!" the mane 6 yelled from the staircase and Twilight felt the *spark* "you think you can destroy the elements just like that? well your wrong!

AppleJack, who ensured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty!

FlutterShy, who calmed the manticore by sharing friendship, repersents the spirit of Kindness!

Pinkie Pie, who laughed in the face of danger, reperensents the spirit of Laughter!

Rarity, who calmed the serpent with a meaningful gift, repersents the spirit of Generosity!

RainbowDash, who chose her friends over her own hearts desire, repersents the spirit of Loyalty!

and Sonic, who fought you to protect his friends, repersents the spirit of Courage!

You see Nightmare Moon when the... spark that resides in the us all makes the 6th element, Magic!" Twilight said as a Rainbow enveloped Nightmare Moon in a tornado type looking thing with her nooooo! echoing in the ruins of the castle. Then they saw that AppleJack got a necklace with an orange apple, FlutterShy got a necklace with a pink butterfly, PinkiePie got a necklace with a blue balloon, Rarity got a necklace with a purple diamond, RainbowDash got a necklace with a red lighting bolt, Sonic got a necklace with a green emerald, and Twilight got a crown with a big pinkish-purplish star. Then out of the blue (or should I say black), shut up, Princess Celestia appeared and everyone bowed except Twilight and Sonic "Princess Celestia!" Twilight said running up to her mentor "I new you had it in you but you could not do it untill you let true friendship into your heart, Now its time for another to do the same" Celestia said walking over to the Nightmare Moon turned Luna "Sister!" Luna said hugging her sister "Sister?!" exclaimed everyone surprised as Pinkie started crying unusual streams of tears and they suddenly stopped with no trace of them even being there when Pinkie said "you know what this calls for? a Party!" Pinkie said

 **Me: Finally. This took forever Pls No H8 i'm trying to make them less scruntched words. Also YAY! I'M DONE! and also BOO! I HAVE TO DO ANOTHER ONE! so yea pls no H8 and pls luv 3**


End file.
